Our Soccer!
Chapter 17 of the fanfic; "Let's Play Soccer! The twisted Adventure!" Click the link for the summary X3 Story "Okay! Let's practice!" Endou announced, looking hopeful. "Yeah!!" Tsunami said as he grabbed his surfboard. "Eh? Tsunami, practice in soccer, ''not surfing." Endou said, confused. "I know! Surfing would be great practice for a goalkeeper, y'know?" Tsunami laughed. "C'mon, I'll show ya." He added. "Not so fast!" Someone said as they were stopped. "Suzuno!" Tasuku said, shocked. "That's ''Gazel ''to ''you, Tasuku." Gazel said, snickering. "Let's fight!!" "I'll announce our players now.. *Forwards **Urabe Rika **Hanikamiya Tasuku *Midfielders **Kidou Yuuto **Ichinose Kazuya **Zaizen Touko **Shishido Sakichi *Defenders **Fubuki Shirou **Kabeyama Heigorou **Kazemaru Ichirouta **Domon Asuka *Goalkeeper/Captain **Endou Mamoru" "Stop this at once." Another person said, lurking behind. "A-a-aphrodi!?" The team said, shocked. "Let me join you first." Aphrodi laughed. "B-but...!" "I'll never rely on the tricks Kageyama put on us." Aphrodi said. "O-okay...?" Endou said. "Alright. Aphrodi will replace Tasuku, and Tasuku, you're on midfield, replacing Shishido. "Err, 'kay!" Tasuku shouted, unsure. The whistle was blown! The match started! Diamond Dust didn't attack, they gave way for Aphrodi and Rika to shoot. "I won't let you underestimate me! Heaven's...." "Time!!" Everyone in Diamond Dust was frozen! "Heh, Gazel's team doesn't stand a chance." Nagumo laughed as he was watching from the sidelines. "I-i won't lose..." Gazel said silently as he tried to move. "Wh-what?!" Aphrodi reacted as the ball was stolen from him by Gazel. "He might have a chance here." Rese said back to Nagumo. "We can't lose either!!" Endou said as he ran forward, stole the ball and passed to Aphrodi. "Goddo....Nouzu!!!" "Ice Block!!" "GO!!!!!" Everyone in Raimon shouted. "GOAAAAAAAAAAAL!! Raimon takes the lead!" The announcer shouted. "Hmph. Told you so." Nagumo bragged. "Impossible!" Rese said as she came down to the field. "Hey, what are you thinking?!" Hiroto asked. "Gazel. Let me join you." Rese said. "R-rese?!" Tasuku shouted, puzzled. The game resumed! "Rese!" Gazel said as he passed the ball. "No! Don't pass it yet!!" Rese said as she got hold of the ball. Kidou and Ichinose came running. Rese tried to dodge them. "Hey Rese, we won't lose to aliens!" Ichinose said as he and Kidou marked Rese. "Gazel!" Rese passed the ball. "Flame Dance!!" The ball went outside.. "What are you thinking, Gazel?!" Rese asked, angrily. "What did I do?!" Gazel replied. "It wouldn't have been like this if you didn't pass to me in the first place!" Rese answered back. The game resumed again... "I'll take that...!" Rese said as she tried to kick the ball. "No, I'm the captain! It's mine!!" Gazel said as he tried to kick the ball as well. "Nnnrggh! It's mine!!!" Rese shouted. "N-northern..." "S-strike!!" The combined powers of Northern Impact and Wind Strike were unleashed!! The ball went straight to the goal!! "GOOOOAAAL!! TIED!!" "Wh-what was that..?" Nagumo asked. Rese and Gazel looked at each other angrily. That's the end of the first half!!! Gazel, Burn, Rese and Gran headed to the small lounge. "I told you, it was mine!" Gazel shouted. "No. It was obviously mine. Don't deny it." Rese said as she looked away. "C'mon you two." Hiroto said, patting their backs. The second half began!!! Diamond Dust started the kick-off, but Rese and Gazel didn't wanna kick the ball. "E-eh?!" Endou said, really puzzled. Gazel and Rese smiled and ran forward!! "W-whoa!!" "We'll show you...our soccer!!!" _________________________________________________________ Chapter 17!~ Hope you like it~ Category:Fanfictions Category:Let's Play Soccer!~ The Twisted Adventure!